Reboot Benette
Reboot Benette Tennyson, also simply known as "RBenette" or "Reboot Thot Ben", is an additional tertiary character of the FFTB series, and from a sub-dimension of the D3V1-@N7 dimension. She would be theoretically voiced by Ben 10 voice actor Vanessa Marshall. Appearance RBenette is an alternate counterpart of Benette Tennyson, who hails from the "D3V1-@N7" dimension, and represents the Reboot continuity's version of 10-year-old Benjamin Tennyson, but has become at least 18 years old or older, female, and a stereotypical bimbo with unrealistic curves held together in a skimpy outfit that reveals practically everything, and a personality so dumbed down it's almost like that of a child. Compared to Prime Benette, RBenette is 18 years old, much shorter, and overall much thicker, baring much wider hips and thicker thighs, along with wearing a skimpy jumpsuit with a color pattern resembling Reboot Ben's outfit, being black with a bright-green stripe, with said stripe running down the front of her jumpsuit being thinner, along with a more rounded boob window, and more rounded emeralds encrusted into her earrings. Her "Thotitrix" device, known as the "RB!Thotitrix" is also worn over her right wrist. Character Information * Species: Human * Alias: "Reboot Thot Ben", "Benette But Younger Yet Still Legal" * Home Dimension: Reboot "D3V1-@N7" Sub-Dimension, Forworld (current) * Age: 18 * Group Affiliations: Reboot "D3V1-@N7" Sub-Dimension Occupants * Occupation(s): Ben Tennyson of The Reboot "D3V1-@N7" Sub-Dimension, Part-Time Hero (both reboot "D3V1-@N7" sub-dimension and Forworld), Second-Most Whoriest Ben In The Multiverse * Equipment: The "RB!Thotitrix" Device History TBD Personality RBenette's personality is practically identical to that of Prime Benette's, but appears more childlike, clueless, and narcissistic, expressing more sexually-charged obsession toward her voluminous figure. Like Prime Benette, she's still very friendly and tries to socialize, but is more prone to being embarrassed than Prime Benette due to her slightly younger age. Abilities and Powers * Human Skills: RBenette is capable of some impressive human skills, although much are unnatural due to being a human hailing from the reboot D3V1-@N7 sub-dimension. ** Spontaneous Learning/Understanding: Similar to Prime Benette, RBenette has the spontaneous ability to learn and unstable some things, although this means of spontaneous is random. ** Pygakinetic Echolocation/Vibration Detection: Yup, you read that right... again. Like Prime Benette, RBenette can utilize a form of echolocation via clapping her ass-cheeks together, also able to detect vibrations. Although this ability is completely useless due to Benette literally having functioning eyes, she may utilize in unfamiliar or very dark environments, RBenette's phatter cheeks make this ability more effective compared to Prime Benette. ** Superhuman Physiology: Although RBenette is fully human, she can express some fantastical feats of physiology that are mostly natural. *** Photographic Memory: Similar to Prime Benette, RBenette has a photographic memory and a sharp sense of remembering even the smallest details, although she may have trouble trying to remember things instantaneous due to her weak intelligence. *** Superhuman Combat Skills/Freestyle Ass-to-Face Combatant/Pygakinetic Combat: Unlike Prime Benette and her tit-focused combat, RBenette focuses on attacking with her mega-sized behind, and is just as effective as Benette's boobie attacks. *** Superhuman Accuracy/Marksmanship: Similar to Prime Benette, RB Benette has surprisingly good aim, even with her mediocre intelligence. *** Superhuman Beauty/Charisma: Similar to Prime Benette, RBenette may be young, dumb, and filled with engorged ass meat, but her flirtatious behavior can be utilized to express a superhuman amount of charisma from RBenette, as her enticing body and personality can get her practically anything she wants. *** Mind Control Immunity/Mental Block: Similar to Prime Benette, RBenette's intelligence is so downgraded by her bimbo-like qualities that any form of controlling mind will simply not work on her. *** Back Pain Immunity: Similar to Prime Benette, RBenette's spinal cord has seemingly evolved to become completely oblivious to the pain of RBenette's giant tits. How exactly it "evolved" is unknown, but could just be chalked up to RBenette's bosom probably being lightweight with little density. The unknown reason is the same as how Prime Benette got her "evolved" spine. * "RB!Thotitrix" Device: RBenette possesses the "RB!Thotitrix" device, a variant of the Reboot continuity's Omnitrix, containing all 10+ aliens, although different appearance-wise, mainly influenced by RBenette's robust curves. The RB!Thotitrix allows RBenette to transform into 10 or so alien beings, and both the device and a list of every alien have their own dedicated wiki page. ** Omni-Enhancement Forms: The RB!Thotitrix possesses a series of armor-focused alien enhancements toward all of the currently-unlocked aliens, as a result of an internal leak of Fulmini DNA energy, resulting in enhancements that grant the aliens stone armor and energized, electrical body parts, parts of their armor, and even weapons. ** Omni-Kix Forms: The RB!Thotitrix possesses an additional series of armor-focused alien enhancements toward all of the currently-unlocked aliens, as a result of the RB!Thotitrix offering random boosts upon transforming into an alien, resulting in enhancements that grant the aliens metallic, technological armor and mechanically-enhanced abilities. * Tertiary Character Status: RBenette is an important tertiary character of the series, albeit one with a pretty lesser important status in the series. ** Fictional Existence Awareness: RBenette is fully aware of his existence as a fictional character, although is not that bothered by said concept. In fact, unlike the others, she doesn't fully seem to understand the fact she is fictional and brushes the idea off. *** Popularity-Based Pygakinetic Size Alteration: The more popular RBenette becomes, the bigger her ass grows as a result, storing raw, pent-up popularity energy. ** Fourth Wall Awareness: RBenette Tennyson is aware of the existence of the fourth wall, a barrier between the fictional world he exists in and the real world. Again, she is not that aware of the concept of the fourth wall and either hardly or doesn't pay any attention to it. Weaknesses * Below-Average Intelligence: Stated above and similar to Prime Benette, RBenette intelligence is below-average, due to hailing from a dimension where every character is 18+ years old, female, bulging with massive breast and buttocks, and practically a bimbo. * High Body Obsession: RBenette expresses rather high narcissism toward her body, obsessed and pretty self-conscious with her looks, compared to Prime Benette's more lukewarm narcissim. * Clap of Her Ass-Cheeks: RBenette's ass-cheeks are so dense they could clap together involuntarily and proceed to attract and draw attention toward Benette. Compared to Prime Benette, RBenette's posterior has further density and thus, generates a louder clap. * Wacky Personality: Similar to Prime Benette, RBenette's bimbo-like personality is wacky, giggly, and childish, similar to Figenus Foraura, but on a way bigger scale, as she speaks in a high-pitched, exaggerated tone. RBenette can both be hardly taken seriously nor actually become serious herself. Trivia * The creation of RBenette was inspired by the past idea to make Prime Benette more inspired by the Reboot continuity version of Benjamin Tennyson, an idea I scrapped, but later gained another idea to rework it into a tertiary character. * RBenette's bigger curves is inspired by what is apparently called "short-stack", a type of fetish toward women who are significantly shorter and have large, almost-disproportionately-large curves compared to the rest of their short body. * RBenette's name is pronounced "R-B-eh-net-ta" * RBenette's theoretical voice actor of Vanessa Marshall was selected, due to me believing she would make a great RBenette, based off her voicing characters from the classic continuity of Ben 10, such as Tini from the original series, Myaxx from the Secret of the Omnitrix film, and Queen Bee from the Reboot. * RBenette's make-up and jewerly, a characteristic bared by Prime Benette, was considered to be removed to enforce a more younger appearance than Prime Benette, but was scrapped because upon imagining it, I didn't like how it would look, and I wanted to keep the whole rich, plastic-surgery-enhanced theme with RBenette that Prime Benette primarily showcases. * Although RBenette would technically be the Season 4 variant of Reboot Ben, possessing the Omni-Kix enhancements, she bares the Season 3 Omnitrix, due to me hating the Season 4 Omnitrix's design.